Another Life
by ccrulz
Summary: Vicki has some changes in her family's life..that's all I can give without revealing too much!
1. Chapter 1

Vicki was pissed, some jerk had run a red light and hit her. Her car had to be towed. She tried Henry's cell phone but it wouldn't go through. She tried Mike, he picked up first ring.

"Hey hot stuff..what's up..oh wait, I am.." Mike growled into the phone.

"Ooookaaay, Mike, it's me, Vicki.." Vicki was throughly confused and why was he making sexual references to her?

"I know that, I think I would know when it comes up "Ms. Celluci on my cell..." Vicki heard nothing after that...

I must have hit my head, I must have a concussion, something is wrong..Vicki was pacing back and forth waiting for the wrecker and for Mike.

Should she wait for Mike? He was acting bizzare..no she didn't want to wait for him..wait she couldn't get Henry she had too.

Dammit!! What the hell was going on? As if on cue, Mike pulled up, jumped out of his car and sprinted to her.

"Oh, hey, are you okay?" He started checking her over for injuries.

"Yes, Mike," she said brushing his hands away from her, what the hell was wrong with him??

"I'm fine, really, just take me home. I think I'm going to skip the office. My head is pounding." She said suddenly rubbing her temples and nosebridge, taking her glasses off..TAKING HER GLASSES OFF!!

For fear she was losing her mind, Vicki climbed into Mike's car not saying another word.

"I told you trying to drive was a bad idea, even during the day.." Mike said sternly.

She so badly wanted to yell WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?? but she maintained her cool.

Coreen..she'd call Coreen as soon as she got home..or Gwen would be there with the kids.

Vicki lay her head on the cool glass of the car window, closing her eyes. Mike took her hand, Vicki let him only because she was still confused.

"Okay, we're here. You are going to bed, rest for the day. Your clients can reschedule. It's not like cheating spouses and embezzlement can't wait another day.." he said before exiting the car coming around to her side to get the door. What?? She had two cases on her desk involving changlings or some shit like that..not cheating spouses and embezzlement..

She stepped out and realized they weren't in front of her and Henry's house...they were in front of Mike and Kate's.

"What the hell did you bring me here for? I thought you were taking me home Mike?" Vicki was really irritated now.

"Boy, you must have a bigger injury, maybe I should get you to the hospital instead." He said, trying to check her out again.

This time she slapped his had from her, she was pissed.

"ENOUGH!! What is going on here?" her breath was coming in quick pants now.

"Vicki, for the love of God, this IS our house remember?? We are married..you chose me over bloodsucker..??" He was waving his hands frantically over his head, " Do you have amnesia?? The kids..? Remember them...??"

Vicki promptly passed out...


	2. Chapter 2

"Vicki! Vicki! Snap out of it.."

"Henry?" Vicki whispered.

"Dammit, stop saying his name!! It's me, Mike!!" Vicki's eyes focused enough to see it was Mike, damn. She thought she had been dreaming or rather, having a nightmare.

"Mommy?" a little voice said, one she didn't recognize.

Vicki looked over to see a boy and a girl standing side by side, obviously these were the children Mike was referring to. They were not Abbie and Ward. They looked like her and Mike, blonde, blue-eyed and more than likely, nothing supernatural. Vicki gathered that by the way they acted. They looked about three and seemed to act age appropriate. Abbie and Ward did not.

"Mommy?" The little girl repeated, her eyes welling with tears. Vicki was lying on the couch and she sat up slowly, afraid she would vomit if she got up too quick.

"Yes.." Vicki didn't know their names.

"Jenny and Jacob? Did you forget your children's names too? " Mike was not only upset, he was pissed.

"Sorry, my head," Vicki said, grabbing her head hoping that would explain some of it away.

She decided she needed to comfort the children, even if she didn't know them they were apparently attached to her and she didn't want to frighten them.

"Mommy's okay," she said, touching each of them lightly on the arm. She looked at them and her heart skipped a beat wishing it was Abbie and Ward standing in front of her. She glanced over at Mike who had that familiar scowl, wishing it was Henry.

"Kids,' Mike said gently, "go to your room okay? Mommy needs to rest." They both nodded and skipped away.

Abbie and Ward would have kissed and hugged her first. This just couldn't be happening. She took stock of the house she was in.

It was Kate and Mike's house but it was furnished quite differently. The pictures on the mantle were her and Mike at their wedding, then the birth of the twins..of course twins..and then just random pictures. She did notice one of Mike shaking hands with the Mayor.

She thought of how to word the question before she said it.

"Since my mind is a little foggy, why are you shaking hands with the Mayor?" Vicki asked.

Mike sighed.

"That's when I got my promotion to captain remember? " Mike looked at her, "No you don't. Look, I think I should get you to the hospital. I think that bump is bigger than you thought."

He reached for her and she instinctively pulled away, Mike frowned.

"It always goes back to him doesn't it. No matter what, even though he's dead, we're married, we have kids which I thought was never going to happen.. it always goes bad to the bloodsucker. He's gone Vic, when are you gonna move on."

Mike left the room.

"Henry's dead!!" Vicki ran to find a bathroom..


	3. Chapter 3

Vicki threw up until she was dry heaving. She leaned back against the cool of the tub, putting a cold rag over her face.

Henry can't be dead, this can't be happening..it just can't. How could it be a dream? It had all been so real...although she _had_ made the comment that if this was all a dream, her life with Henry and the kids, she never wanted to wake up. What if she had woken up and didn't know it? Maybe it was a demon trick..that's it..Coreen. She had to get to Coreen.

She stood up slowly and became dizzy..the baby! Was she pregnant and what did Mike mean when he said that he thought her having babies might never happen? So much to figure out. She needed to find Coreen.

She flipped her phone open and that's when she realized, Henry wasn't programmed in her phone. She shook it off and looked for Coreen's number. Hmm, it was not in Toronto-what??

She dialed and Coreen picked up.

"Coreen!! Thank God!! Look I'm having a crisis and I ...what? Oh, sorry yeah...sure...okay..ten minutes? Okay, bye" Coreen had been very short and business like with Vicki, what was wrong with everyone? She said she have to call her back in ten.

Vicki exited the bathroom, looking around for Mike. She had to try and get some answers.

"Vic! Where do you think you are going?" Vicki stopped, slowly turned and saw Mike standing there, arms crossed and brows furrowed.

"Look," she finally said, "I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I have another life somewhere and I have to get to it."

Mike shook his head, grabbed her arm and drug her to the living room. He pulled her down to the couch with him and began to talk.

"This IS your life, Vicki, you have to come to terms with it. What is it that you think you are missing?" Mike asked.

"Everything!! My kids.." he interrupted, pointing..." NO those aren't my kids," Vicki said firmly.

"Mike I don't recall any of this..nothing. Not _marrying_ you , not having _them.." _she said pointing toward the bedroom, " nothing, zip."

"What do you remember?" he asked flatly.

"Having twins, yes, but not them..marrying Henry, defeating Asteroth..just so many things..but none involve this. And, by the way, why did you say that about having children?" Vicki was still worried about her pregnancy..or possibly lack there of.

"Well, my sweet little homemaker..because you never wanted to be pregnant again or have children.." he said sarcastically.

That was so wrong, Vicki loved being pregnant once she got over being scared..but then again, that was with Henry's children.

"Now, you are a wonderful mother..but I know that this is it for us. No more you said, so I got fixed."

"You don't remember that either?" Vicki shook her head no...the baby..Henry...her twins...her whole life was just not there.

She finally found her voice to ask.."What happened to Henry?"

Mike rolled his eyes, put his hand over his face rubbing it up and down, back and forth in annoyance.

"Fine..you want to hash it out again.._fine_...You chose me over him, he couldn't deal so he left. While he was gone, that crazy vampire Christina found him and killed him. Now, happy? Just had to make me say it again??"

Hell no she wasn't happy! She had never killed Christina of course because she had never married Henry...blah, blah, blah.

Henry was dead. No, that just wasn't right. Why the hell did she choose Mike? She loved Henry..

"PLUS, you should be happy with your life. You are a consultant with the force...remember?? Oh, yeah, I forgot.." he threw his hands up.

"What? What about my PI business, Coreen?" Vicki's head was spinning with all of this information.

"Well, after fang-boy left, you stopped getting all of the freak-show cases, Coreen left and started her own "palm-reading" business and well, the rest is history.." he said with a triumphant wave of his hands.

"No, no, no.." Vicki kept shaking her head no, repeating it over and over.

For the second time in a day, Vicki passed out.

"Aw dammit.." Mike scooped her up and took her to the hospital..leaving the neighbor to sit with the kids.

"Damn, Vicki, why can't you just be happy with me?" Mike said stroking her hair...


	4. Chapter 4

Mike drove as fast as he could to the nearest emergency room.

He lept out of the car, pulled Vicki out and carried her into the e.r. limp in his arms, like a rag doll.

"Help!!" he screamed causing everyone to turn and look.

"Help..I need help!!" Mike yelled with that cop voice of his.

Several nurses and a doctor were already on their way over with a gurney.

Mike explained what had happened earlier and they immediately assumed she had received a mild concussion from the wreck.

She began to thrash violently on the gurney.

"Do something!!" Mike demanded, he was frantic. He had never seen Vicki like this, it scared the shit out of him.

"Sir please go to the wating room," a nurse ordered.

"NO I'm not leaving her.." he yelled back, his face full of fury.

"SIR..I will get security.." Mike could pull the cop rank but thought better of it. He knew it would not help Vicki. He slumped his shoulders and obliged their request.

Vicki was having dreams, nightmares, visions whatever. She was having snippets of what she had THOUGHT was her life, Henry, Abbie, Ward, Maggie..everything she had gone through. She didn't have a clue as to what was real and what wasn't.

She could see Henry...she called for him..he turned to look and then..total blackness.

"Who's Henry?" one of the nurses asked.

The other nurse shrugged, "That guy out there is Captain Celluci, Mike Celluci, this is his wife, Vicki Nelson-Celluci. You know, she used to have the PI thing and now she works with the cops.."

"OHHH, yeah yeah..okay, gotcha..well, she's disturbed about something."

"Push some atavan, let's calm her down before she falls off of this thing and hurts herself." The lead doctor ordered several tests that would take awhile.

_Please God, let her be okay, please. _he prayed silently.

"Sir?" A young orderly came into the waiting area.

"Yes?" he said, hoping for news. The orderly told him to come with him, they had stabilized his wife and he could see her now.

When he walked into the room, she looked as though she were just sleeping. He sat beside her on the bed, took her hand and spoke softly to her.

"I'm here, just wake up..I"m here.." he repeated it two more times.

"I'm here.." Henry?? Vicki could swear she could hear him now.."I"m here..just wake up..I'm here..."

"Henry...is that you?" Vicki strained her eyes to see, damn, where were her glasses?

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"My glasses, I can't see you Mike, I thought you were Henry."

"Glasses?? Mike..Victoria, that bump on the head must be worse than we thought.." It WAS Henry's voice..wasn't it??

She didn't want to get excited, she closed her eyes and squeezed them shut...refusing to look, afraid of what she would see.

"Open your eyes and look at me.." Henry's soft breezy voice whispered in her ear, she turned her head to see him, to smell him, to feel him...

She opened her eyes...

"Holy shit..it is you!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Out of curiousity..how many of you thought that in that last chapter..the man praying and waiting in the waiting room when the orderly called him, even at the beside..how many thought that was Mike??**

Vicki stared at Henry not daring to blink for fear he would disappear. She finally had to and did it so quickly, that Henry laughed.

"What is wrong with you?" He was so puzzled at her behavior.

Henry was positioned over her in the hospital bed, one hand to the right of her, the other to the left.

She pushed herself up onto the bed to better position herself.

"Tell me what happened..everything." Her face showed confusion and fear, two things that did not come easily to Vicki.

"Well, I got a phone call from the police, they found your cell with my name in it.." Vicki stopped him.

"Wait, why you and not Mike?" Logical question to her, not to Henry.

"Why would you WANT it to be Mike, Vicki?" She had hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry, really but I have a reason..just go ahead." He had leaned back a little, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"They told me you had been in a accident, someone sideswiped you.." The baby!!

Vicki grabbed her stomach..if things were like they were supposed to be, she should be pregnant.

"Don't worry," Henry placed his hand over the one now on her stomach,"they called Dr. Morton, she came right over to check you out. I told them we suspected.."

Vicki let out a sigh of relief.

"And by the way.." he leaned over to her, his soft curls falling around his beautiful face,"she pinpointed when you conceived.."

"And?" Vicki asked tenatively.

"The last night in London," Henry answered.

She managed a small smile, she was still unsure of the situation.

"You frightened us though. At one point, you were thrashing about, yelling "what the hell is going on" and calling out to me." he grinned from ear to ear with that last bit of info.

"They had to drug you then and restrain you.." Henry frowned when he said that. He hadn't been happy about it.

"Well, long story short, you are fine, the baby is fine and all is right again in my world." He finished with a light kiss on the lips.

"Now, tell me Victoria, what has you so worried?"

She took a deep breath, which hurt her head to do so, and gave him her account of what she thought was happening.

Henry was silent for a moment.

"So is your subconscious telling you that you chose wrong?" Henry looked hurt again.

"Fuck that!" Vicki said,"I was terrified. I could remember everything, all of it and yet, my world was upside-down, you were dead, my kids weren't my kids, Henry it was a friggin' nightmare." Vicki had broken out in a sweat talking about it again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just..we've just been through so much lately." Henry said softly. He was on edge, the accident had scared him.

"My car?" Vicki finally asked, not really caring as she wasn't a materialistic kind of person.

"Just minor damage, you hit your head and have been doped for two days."

"Henry, don't say anything to anyone okay?" Vicki didn't want Mike to hear of this, she was afraid it would hurt his feelings to know that she was so angry and upset over being with him, having a family with him. She also wanted to just forget it all.

"Kiss me." she said.

He did, on the lips ever so lightly.

"No," she said when he pulled back, "KISS me.." Henry's eyes widened..OH..

He leaned over her, took her face in his hands smiled at her, and started his wonderful kissing technique that was unique to Henry, or at least Vicki had never had a man kiss her like that.

He gently ran his tongue over her lips, used it to part them and then gently, softly, erotically started probing her mouth as if he would search and find the depths of her soul. She moaned under his kiss...yes, this was her Henry. She laced her hands around his neck, running them slightly in his hair. She too explored his mouth, softly..licking his teeth, wanting his fangs to slip just a little so she could feel them, causing him to moan back into her. She was touching him in a way no woman ever did. She wanted to be touching him so much more in lots of other areas but knew that would have to wait.

When he finally pulled back, he looked at her eyes half-closed with the effects of his kiss, drunk on love and lust and said, "convincing?"

"Uh, huh," was all she breathed out.

"We've got lots to do Vicki, a wedding, this.." rubbing her belly.

"You're not kiddin' you've got lots to do, but the first thing you're gonna do is tell me why the hell no one called me and told me my daughter was in the damn hospital."

Vicki laid her head on Henry's chest, her hands gripping his arms for balance and groaned. Henry looked at the wall behind Vicki.

Great...Marjory Nelson was here..what could be better??


	6. Chapter 6

Vicki whispered to Henry..._"you forgot to call her.." _

Henry answered.."_I was a little preoccupied."_ raising his eyebrow at her. He had a point.

"Mother, I'm sorry, Henry was busy..and as you can obviously see, I'm fine." she said sweeping her hands over her body.

"That's not the point. I am your mother. Would like to find out from your Abbie's employee that she is hurt and in the hospital?"

Marjory wasn't mad, she was hurt.

"Coreen is family too mom, but again..sorry!! And you have a point, I would be upset too." Vicki noticed that Pierre stood outside of the room, waiting to be asked in.

"Pierre, you may come in." Vicki told him. Some of the older vampires still had the addage that unless you were invited, you weren't welcome. Vicki was still in a state of confusion about her mother's new beau. This would give her an opportunity to find out what she hadn't been able to ask at the wedding.

Marjory came over to the bed and kissed Vicki on her forehead, planting herself on the other side opposite of Henry. She had also kissed Henry on the cheek.

"Mom, you look really beautiful. New beauty treatment?" Vicki said looking around her mother to Pierre. He darted his eyes away from Vicki, he was somewhat shy.

"Pierre, Henry could you leave us alone for a moment? You two get to know each other, okay?" Marjory didn't really ask as much as she demanded.

After they closed the door behind them, Vicki began.

"Okay, what's up with you? Did you let Pierre turn you mom? You look no older than me so I know something is up." Vicki finally finished enough for Marjory to get a word in edgewise.

"You know, you can be really pushy sometimes. " Marjory scowled at her daughter knowing that her scowl matched the one on Vicki's face.

"Yes, he turned me. I asked him to, that's why you haven't heard from me. That's why I gave Henry all of my memories the night I left the apartment. I wasn't sure how it would go." Marjory waited for Vicki's response.

Vicki wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. On the one hand, she was happy for her. But on the other, she was confused..why?

"Why?" Vicki asked her after a long pause.

"I love him, Vicki, just like you love Henry." Marjory answered honestly.

"Is he the vampire you talked of?" Vicki's eyes were wide.

Marjory nodded, her eyes welling with tears.

"Mom, that's wonderful!! But, how did you go through the turning and changing.." Vicki was still confused about that as well.

"We went to Will and before you say anything, I swore him to secrecy. Not even Maggie knew what was happening."

Vicki had opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. Who was she to question her mother's happiness?

"I came here to to ask you a question, to get your permission."

Vicki took a long look at her mother. Her hair was fuller, softer and fell down around her shoulders onto her back. Her eyes were so blue, almost ice blue. Her lips looked more red than ever especially against her pale skin. She was radiant, stunning. She was also happy, how could Vicki say no to anything?

"Well, let's hear it." Vicki said with entusiasm.

"I want your permission to get married to Pierre." Marjory asked.

That's it!?

"Of course! I think that's tremendous mom!" She hugged her mother, sensing something as she did.

"What else is it mother?" Vicki asked pulling away.

"That's not all I want to talk to you about." Marjory was never at a loss for words so this was interesting to say the least.

"I want to know if you would mind having a baby brother or sister??"


	7. Chapter 7

Henry stood outside of Vicki's hospital room with Pierre.

"So, where are you from Pierre?" Henry asked, trying to "get to know him" as Marjory had told them to do.

"From here, Toronto," Pierre smiled.

"You seem rather quiet..haven't been around Vicki much I take it?" Henry grinned at him, poor guy.

"No, not really, but Marjory talks about her all of the time," the way he talked, his phrasing, told Henry he was old, very old.

"So, you have completed the change I take it..with Will?" Henry knew he must have, there were no territorial issues to be felt. Even though Henry was no longer territorial, if a vampire came into their area without the change or being of a different type, one of them would feel the urge to be territorial. Not in the death threatening way as they used to but just the feel of being out of sync. Henry did not feel that so he knew the answer before he asked the question.

"Yes, I have. Marjory, she wanted to be with me and I with her. I would do anything, she is a unique woman. Never have I met such a woman in all of my long years." He said, smiling that smile of being purely in love.

"Is your Vicki unique also?" Pierre asked innocently.

Henry laughed, "You have NO idea!"

"So, do you think Vicki will be okay with it?" Pierre asked Henry, as if he knew already.

"I'm sorry?" Henry looked quizzically at him, tilting his head.

"OH! You do not know..oh dear.." Pierre, despite being an old vampire, a natural predator, was kind and tender-hearted. That much was apparent...but Henry had not a clue and was about to hear..

"WHAT!!" Vicki's voice shreiked.

Henry looked to Pierre, who in turn looked like he was ready to run.

"Do not go in there sir, it would be best if you give them time. If your Vicki is like my Marjory..you know what I am talking about" Pierre gave a knowing nod.

"You are absolutely right, Pierre, do you get hungry or thirsty yet?" Pierre nodded yes.

He slapped him on the back and led him down the corridor to the cafeteria.

"Let's go take cover then shall we?" Henry smiled over his shoulder hoping that security wouldn't be called.

"MOTHER!! For God's sake..you're...you're..." Vicki was stammering.

"Old? Is that what you are trying to say Victoria?" Oh shit, she used her whole name.

"Well, yeah...I mean..no...I..I don't know what I mean." Vicki sighed putting her hands over her face.

"Vicki, darling, you are my firstborn child, my only child for how many years now? And I know, I am a grandma but a damn fine looking one now, huh?" She said gesturing to herself. "So, can't you accept that I might want another child? I'll still love you the same!" She said, pinching Vicki's cheek.

Vicki had to laugh.

"I'm sorry mom," Vicki softened a little, just a little though.

"I guess, well," Vicki played with her hands, something she hadn't done since she was a child.

Marjory noticed and stopped her from moving her hands.

"You're a little jealous?" Marjory said, lifting an eyebrow.

"NO! For the love of...Mother! I'm a grown woman with children. Why would I be jealous of a sibling..besides I have Maggie..I'm not jealous of her." Vicki said, trying to convince herself more than anything.

"I'm not HER mother am I." Marjory stated.

"No." Vicki felt silly..she was jealous!

"I really am happy for you." Vicki said leaning in to hug her mother again. She really was happy. But still, she was confused.

"Hey, how did all of this happen? I mean..the changing and stuff, can you even get pregnant? I know it happened to me because I was still youn...sorry..fertile..but does everything reverse..the ability to conceive too?"

"Apparently..."

"Oh, how do you..." Vicki stopped, her mouth still open ready to say "know" but she already knew..


	8. Chapter 8

Vicki was in shock. She couldn't speak. When she did, it came out as a whisper.

"You are already pregnant aren't you?"

"Yes, I am and I want you to be okay with it Vicki, it's very important to Pierre and I." Pierre. Vicki had forgotten about him.

He would be her step-father..hmmm. That should be interesting.

"I am okay with it mom, just suprised that's all." Vicki was now reconsidering telling her their news. She really didn't want to spoil it for her.

"It's just so much right now, Coreen is getting married, the accident, Henry dying.."

"What??" Vicki forgot, she hadn't spoken to her mother since the wedding.

She sighed and filled her in, all except her own pregnancy.

"Well, well you two can't get into some shit can't you." Marjory shook her head.

"I suppose you could put it that way." Vicki shrugged.

"Well, I will be here to help you."

"What do you mean you will be here to help me?" Vicki said slowly, no no no, she was not moving here..please anything but that..

"We have bought a beautiful house about thirty minutes from here..." Marjory smiled getting up to cross the room. Oh..she did say it..they are moving. Ah, well at least this truly was happening in this life, not another life.

She brought something back over to the bed.

"Here, I want you to have this." Vicki took the small box from her mother.

"A peace offering."

"No smart ass, a gift, an heirloom. One you can pass on to your daughter one day."

Vicki opened the box and inside sat a beautiful ring. At first, she thought it was silver but it turned out to be platinum, with an emerald stone, surrounded by diamonds.

"It's beautiful, but where did you get it? I've never seen you wear it before?" Vicki frowned wondering why now her mother had given it to her.

Marjory looked down for a moment, then back up.

"Your father's mother, your grandmother Victoria, gave it to me. She said she knew one day that I would have a beautiful daughter to give this to. She didn't have any daughters and I think she just wanted it to stay in the family."

"But why now? If you have had this all these years.." Vicki was puzzled.

"Because, I have to let the past go. This was the last piece, the ring." Marjory put her hand on Vicki's cheek.

"I have to move forward Vicki and I want you to come with me. I want to live the life I never had, the life you have with your wonderful Henry, my grandbabies, the whole cigar so to speak."

Vicki felt guilty, she should be happy and here she was being a jealous child. Sure, some of it was hormones but a lot of it was that she never had to share her mother with anyone. The other part was that if he hurt her mother, at all, she would have to take matters into her own hands.

"Okay, but when are you getting married?"

"Weeelll.."

"Oh, you kinda did that too huh?" Vicki humphed.

"Only becuase I knew that you would approve.." she smiled sweetly when she said it.

Yeah..right.

Just then, there was knock at the door..the nurse.

"Hello, oh, I can come back.." she said after seeing Marjory.

"No dear, it's okay come on in." Marjory motioned for the nurse to come in.

"Okay, well Mrs. Fitz.."

"Ms." Vicki corrected her. Marjory narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Sorry..Ms.Fitzroy, we are releasing you but Dr. Morton wants you to stay home for at least two days and keep the appointment that Mr. Fitzroy set for you, kay?"

Marjory glared at her daughter...who was keeping secrets now??


	9. Chapter 9

Henry and Pierre almost turned around and left upon entering Vicki's room.

"I think that we should leave," Pierre's eyes went wide upon entering the room.

"No, I can handle this...I think." Henry said moving toward the two women, slowly, he was moving slowly.

Vicki and Marjory were staring each other down but it wasn't just that. Vicki's eyes had gone silver and her tiny fangs had slipped, Marjory had completely vamped out and they were both growling.

"...so you accuse ME of hiding things and yet you..you are hiding something too.." Marjory hissed out.

"Mother, I just didn't want to spoil YOUR fantastic news.." Vicki hissed back. They weren't moving, just sitting, staring.

That's what frightened the men...them **not** yelling, which is what they normally did.

"Ladies, ladies," Henry said, putting a hand on Marjory's shoulder, taking Vicki's hand in his, stroking the back of it.

They both turned slowly and methodically to look at Henry.

Henry was very careful to choose his words..so he thought.

"Now, I know that both of you are a little hormonal right now but..." They both cut him off.

"WE ARE NOT HORMONAL!!" they shouted in unison. They turned back to each other.

"Okay, tell you what then, Pierre and I," Henry said, gesturing between the two of them,"are leaving. WE are going to let you two dick it out. Victoria, honey, call me when you are ready to go home."

He kissed Vicki's hand, her mouth hanging open.

Pierre kissed Marjory's hand too, her mouth also hanging open.

"What! You are going to just leave us here?" Vicki was pissed.

Henry was already walking toward the door with Pierre following.

He turned, "Sweetheart, when you can act your age, and Marjory, when you can act like her mother..call me." he said smiling sweetly, shooting over a little wave of his hand.

The women looked at one another realizing they were both being foolish.

"Okay," Vicki sighed,"You win. Whatever..I just want to go home. I need to see the kids."

Henry could hear the weariness in her voice. He turned and went to the clothes cabinet that was in her room.

He pulled out a bag, one he had brought from home. Her clothes had been ruined in the accident by the flying glass.

Marjory and Vicki looked at each other, this time in normal form.

Marjory leaned in first, hugging her daughter and rubbing her back.

"I love you Vicki and I'm sorry, maybe we are a little...hormonal." Marjory relented.

"Maybe..by the way, nice fangs.." Vicki said pointing to her mother's mouth.

"Really? You like them? Well, the first time I..." Henry interjected.."Ladies!! Can we discuss this later.." he said raising the clothes and his eyebrows.

Women!!


	10. Chapter 10

Marjory and Pierre had gotten a nice hotel room to stay in while in town.

"We are still newlyweds you know.." to which Vicki replied.."UGH mother!"

Vicki was very quiet on the way home. Henry didn't press any questions but he was curious. Why had she felt she had chosen another life? Was it something she contemplated? Was choosing him and all that came with it regretful? He wanted to ask but in light of her reaction with her mother's news, he thought maybe he shouldn't.

Vicki was almost completely normal when she returned home. The perks of being immortal..quick healing.

The twins came rushing to her and Henry.

It was instances like these, the accident, Vicki being out, that she was grateful Ward's ability did not allow him to see her or Henry injured. So far, he had only seen things that would help others. She hoped it would stay that way.

"Mommy, are you okay," Ward asked rubbing his hand along her cheek.

"I'm perfectly fine!" She exclaimed, planting a kiss on his cheek. He giggled in excitement.

Abbie was next, approaching her mother slowly. Abbie was very insightful for her age.

"Mommy," she said quietly,"I was scared when daddy said you were in the hospital. I was afraid you would come home dead."

Henry stifled a grin. Vicki bit her lip.

"Honey, mommy is fine," Vicki said pulling Abbie into her arms. Abbie buried her head in Vicki's shoulder sniffing deeply, enjoying the scent that was alone her mother's.

Vicki kissed her daughter, reassurred her again that she wouldn't come home dead and gave them to Gwen. She was going to take a nice hot bath. Gwen told Vicki and Henry that she was going to take them out back to her little house so that they would have a quiet night.

Vicki flopped down on her bed, Henry bending down in front of her taking her shoes off for her.

Vicki lay completely back on the bed, she felt his hands taking her jeans off. He was not in the least being sexual, but Vicki wanted it to be.

As he knelt beside her on the bed, she pulled him down for a kiss. She licked both of his lips, tasting him. She had the sudden urge to draw blood, to feed from him. She knew that it was the pregnancy, she had fed from him with the twins. She was repulsed at first, then it became a part of their lovemaking. She had missed it after the pregnancy, but would never admit it. She felt a draw, a connection. Henry must have sensed it because his eyes bled to black.

"Vicki, you should rest.." she cut him off with her tongue plunging into his mouth, his fangs slipping. Her tongue ran over his fangs gently, then plunging once again into his mouth. She could feel his hardness already through his jeans. He had taken her jeans off and quickly took her panties off. She writhed and moaned under him. She wanted, no she needed him inside of her.

"Vicki, are you sure you are okay?" he said raising up to look at her, worried.

She took his face in her hands.."Henry, I know that you think I chose Mike because I wanted another life, but that's not true. What I didn't tell you is that...in THAT life...you left, you were dead. Christina had killed you..he was not my first choice."

Henry smiled at her, running his hand down her face. No more words were necessary...actions speak louder than words.

Marjory and Pierre were checking into their room at the hotel.

The man watched, waiting for the woman to be alone.

He would take her just as his boss had asked.

No killing..not yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Vicki thought her body would explode from want. Henry had her undressed in no time. She pulled him onto the bed and undressed him in a quick motion sending buttons flying everywhere.

He growled in excitement and lust.

She ran her hands down his chest, circling both nipples with her thumbs, bending to lick and nip at them. Henry's eyes rolled back in pleasure. He kneaded her breasts in his hands, squeezing her hardened nipples. She sucked a breath in, moaning out onto his nipples while he manipulated hers.

They were both on their knees. Vicki pushed Henry to the bed. She stared down as his muscled body, at his throbbing, quivering member. She crawled off the bed, going to the fridge.

"Hungry?" Henry teased with a smile, propping up on one elbow to see what she brought back to their bed.

"Doc says I have to keep my blood sugar up.." she said, teasing him.

She came back with whipped cream AND chocolate..Henry had his own nuts so she didn't need those.

Henry licked his lips in anticipation, the thought of her taking him in her mouth was making him throb even more. Looking at her full red lips, knowing what they could do, it could drive a man mad.

Vicki was dripping wet herself, on the egde of wanting to just jump him and ride him home. She wanted to both pleasure and enjoy him at the same time. She needed to show him that he was her one and only choice.

She circled his nipples with the whipped cream first, licking them off slowly, Henry's head thrown back, his curls falling onto the bed.

She drizzled the chocolate all the way down the base of him, onto his sack then covered it in whipped cream. She began to lick fervently, trying to devour him. She straddled him on the bed, positioning herself so that she could fully take him in, all the way in.

He thrust his hips up in pleasure, she licked the chocolate off of his sack. She thought he quit breathing for a moment.

When she had thoroughly cleaned him with her tongue, she started licking slowly up his shaft, flattening her tongue to give him better feel. When she got to the tip of him, she grabbed the shaft, pulling on it..

"Vicki..." he trailed off, thrusting himself at her. She trailed her tongue around the head of him, taking him slightly in her mouth. She rubbed his shaft up and down while she took the tip in and out at the same rhythm..he was so close and she stopped..

Henry's eyes were glazed. He looked up at her, grabbed her and flipped her gently onto her back. He kissed her neck, nibbled it, bit into it slightly causing her to shudder, bringing her just a little. He put his fingers in her throbbing center, just a few quick thrusts. She ground toward him her body begging for more. He continued down to her breast, nipping and circling her nipple with his mouth, the other he massaged with his hand, rubbing his thumb across her hardened nipple. She arched her back and cried out. He continued on, trailing down to her mound of flesh..squirting it with whipped cream. She jumped..it was cold but she didn't care. He quickly put his tongue around the egdes of her, circling slowly in until meeting her swollen center. She grabbed his hair pulling him to her, matching the rhythm of his tongue. He took turns suckling and darting his tongue in and out. Just as she was there..he stopped.

She looked at him and growled.

"What goes around.." he said misheviously.

He picked her up, turned her around to mount her from behind. She wrapped her hands around his neck, turning her head to one side for better access to her neck. Henry looked down at her, she was so beautiful. Her full breasts, flat stomach that would soon be swollen with the new pregnancy..everything about her. Her vein called to him, not yet. He ran his hands down her side, causing her to shudder. He cupped her breasts in both hands, using his thumbs once again to cause her to moan, writhe and demand his entrance into her.

"Henry...stop..teasing...me.." she managed to breath out. He pushed her over, parted her legs, pressing the tip of him at the entrance of that place that brought him so much pleasure. He put his hands on each side of her balance her on him.

Vicki was so close it was almost painful. Henry was pushing in too slowly. She could feel the familiar tickle in her stomach, that warmness he always brought her. He reached around, manually stimulating her, not that she needed it but it was causing small explosions. She got enough of his hard wide joystick in her and she slammed her body onto him, rolling her hips just right, making him yell her name.

"Oh, my God Vicki..Vicki" She kept riding him, rolling her hips over him. She could feel every hard inch, Henry could feel all of the spams, the tightening, releasing, over and over, the wetness threatening to drown him..

He bit her neck just as they both had the release they had so urgently sought. Vicki screamed "Oh, God, Oh Henry" over and over.. Henry cried out and they fell together on the bed. Panting, they spooned each other. He had his leg thrown over her, hers were under him, he wrapped himself around her.

Henry nuzzled Vicki's hair, smelling it. He had his hand protectively on her stomach, gently rubbing it. She lay her hand over his and smiled. No, there was no other life for her. Not now, not ever..Henry knew that too. He didn't need to be shown, but damn, it was nice.

The man watched, he waited. He knew he would have his chance. He had to be patient. His reward would be great.

Marjory walked over to the ice machine, filling her bucket. She was humming to herself.

She made Pierre take a nice hot bath. He was so good to her. So sweet, kind and loving. She only hoped she would be able to help him and Vicki get along. She wasn't worried about Pierre..Vicki on the other hand..she sighed. She was hoping for boy this time.

She closed the lid to the ice machine, turned and bumped into a large man. He was dressed in a tight black turtleneck t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

"Oh, excuse me.." she said cheerily.

He didn't move.

"EXCUSE me.." Marjory, said a little more forceful.

He didn't move.

She wanted to slip her fangs and scare the shit out of him but the vampire etiquette she had been taught said only to use as a last...

She didn't get to finish her thought. The man sprayed something in her face and she passed out, the ice spilling onto the floor in the hallway.

The man threw her over his shoulder unceremoniously.

He quickly exited onto the fire escape..no cameras there.

Vicki had fallen asleep..only to shoot up yelling.."Mother!!"

Henry shot up beside her, "Vicki! What is it?"

She had tears in her eyes.."I think my mother is in trouble.."


	12. Chapter 12

Marjory awoke with a funny taste in her mouth. Where the hell was she? She glanced around, her vampire vision a little fuzzy but she could see just enough to know that she was in a dark room with nothing but a small cot. Her keen sense of smell told her she was in a musty basement. She could smell the rats scurrying around. She was thankful that she had taken three bags of blood earlier instead of the normal one or two.

She could hear heartbeats, at least two, in close proximity. She paced back and forth, someone was going to pay. Pierre!! Oh, poor Pierre! He would be so worried!! But more than that, he would angry. Pierre was very calm, very sweet. But he was after all, a predator. When it came to those he loved, he could be vicious. But it would be Vicki who would be murderous when it came to her mother, she was afraid.

Vicki was sweating and panting, the dream had been so real.

"My love," Henry tried to calm her, "It was only a dream. I'm sure she is fine."

She was already on her way to the shower, she had to get showered, dressed and go see her in person.

"No, it was too real and I've learned that in my world, that can be dangerous. Henry, I was so ugly to her.." Vicki sobbed softly.

Henry went to her and held her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his bare chest. He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head.

Her cell phone ringing made Vicki jump.

She dove for it, hoping it was her mother.

She mouthed.."thank God.." to Henry and smiled and nodded. She was wiping the tears from her face when she flipped it open to answer it.

"Hey mom, I was just..." she stopped, her face fell.

"What..yes..okay Pierre..we'll be there in no time." She slammed her phone shut, threw it across the room and screamed.

"AHHHHHH!! I told you ..she's gone!! Someone took her..."Vicki was shaking uncontrollably.

Henry scooped her up and carried her to the shower. He had to calm her down.

She began beating his chest, flailing her arms and legs.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!!"

He plopped her into the shower, turning the water on full force. Thankfully, she had already disrobed before the phone rang or her clothes would have gotten wet.

"HENRY!! STOP IT!! LET ME..." he stifled her scream with a kiss. He had climbed in with her and she still fought him, pounding his chest.

She finally relaxed...who could resist that kiss? Not even an angry Vicki could.

She melted into him, kissing him back with full force. When she pulled away, breathing heavily, her eyes were silver. Henry wasn't sure it was passion, anger or both but he smiled down at her moving a wet strand of hair from her face.

"I hate when you do that.." smiling back at him, lying of course.

"Are you calmed down now?"

"Yes, thank you but I've got to hurry. The more time that goes by, the chances..." she trailed off, getting under the shower to wash her hair. Henry was ripe with desire but knew this was not the time.

Vicki felt helpless, she had been rather selfish with her mother and now she was gone.

She felt the sting of tears behind her eyes but refused to let them fall. She was not going to cry, she was going to find her mother. After she finished washing her hair, with Henry washing her back for her very tenderly and romantically, she turned to face him.

He could smell her desire. She looked into his eyes, knowing he was restraining himself, she was having a difficult time not giving in to her own lust right now.

'Promise..we'll finish this later.." Henry nodded in understanding. Definitely later..

When Vicki and Henry arrived at the hotel, Pierre was waiting for them in the lobby. He explained that he had_ persuaded_ the clerk to let him view the surveillance tape. All he saw was a large man, in all black, enter through the front doors. He said there was no exit path.

"Fire escape.." Vicki said heading for the elevators. They got on with Pierre pushing the top floor button, the honeymoon suite. Damn!! Vicki really felt bad now. She crossed her arms over her chest, taking a cop stance. Old habits...

Pierre glanced over at Vicki, sensing her uneasiness.

"It is okay, Victoria, it is not your fault."

Vicki shifted her feet.

"I know but we had words today and I..well, I feel sorry for the fucker who has her." Vicki cleared her throat as she said it.

Pierre smiled.

"What?" Vicki frowned at him.

"It is nothing. Marjory told me that you are very, how shall I say it..forthcoming?"

"That's one way to put it." Henry added.

Vicki punched him making him stumble back and laugh at her.

The doors opened and Vicki stomped out ahead of them, her fists balled up at her sides.

She walked down to the ice machine. She looked at the spilled ice bucket, "I'm so sorry mom," she whispered to herself.

Both men watched her with keen interest. She was in full investigation mode, her eyes sweeping over the scene. They had not called the police, not yet. Pierre did not want undue attention drawn to them.

Vicki bent down, running her hands lightly over the carpet trying to pick up traces of anything. If there was anything magical used, she could at least sense that. A faint prickle.

She stood up and as she did, something glinted off of the ice machine.

It was a slimy residue. She bent over, sniffing it. It smelled sweet. She called the men over, asking them to smell it and see if they could determine what it was. Her senses were not as good as theirs.

Pierre stumbled back, Henry kept him from falling.

"What? What is it Pierre?" Vicki asked hoping for a miracle.

"It is a substance used to put vampires to sleep. To render them helpless for a bit. I have not seen it in many years. Have you Henry?"

Henry nodded no. Pierre said it was used in dark magic, it was called Sweet Dreams. Henry frowned at the dark magic reference.

"Some name." Vicki snickered.

Something evil had been here. Something wicked had taken Marjory.

Something was about to have their ass killed by Vicki Fitzroy...

The door to the room opened.

Marjory immediately knew who it was when she saw him.

"What..where have you been? I thought..I thought you were gone a long time ago." She stood there defiant, her hands on her hips.

He looked her over. She was stunning, young and beautiful. She had never looked so good.

He sniffed, he felt the growing life within her. He circled her, sniffing her as he did. She stiffened but never moved. She would not let him know how angry she was.

"Well, my little queen, it's been so long." he hissed out at her.

"You will be sorry." she hissed right back, her fangs slipping, her eyes bleeding to black.

"Oh, it is YOU who will be sorry." he said laughing.

"Wait until Vicki finds us..and my husband for that matter. But if I were you, I'd be more frightened of her." she said through clenched teeth and fang.

He was only inches from her face, "I can't wait until she does..."

She lunged at him only to be knocked backward onto the bed.

"I don't want to hurt you yet. I need your baby's essence so you will be kept alive for now..until she comes...then you both will be mine..you and Vicki.."

Marjory awoke with a funny taste in her mouth. Where the hell was she? She glanced around, her vampire vision a little fuzzy but she could see just enough to know that she was in a dark room with nothing but a small cot. Her keen sense of smell told her she was in a musty basement. She could smell the rats scurrying around. She was thankful that she had taken three bags of blood earlier instead of the normal one or two.

She could hear heartbeats, at least two, in close proximity. She paced back and forth, someone was going to pay. Pierre!! Oh, poor Pierre! He would be so worried!! But more than that, he would angry. Pierre was very calm, very sweet. But he was after all, a predator. When it came to those he loved, he could be vicious. But it would be Vicki who would be murderous when it came to her mother, she was afraid.

Vicki was sweating and panting, the dream had been so real.

"My love," Henry tried to calm her, "It was only a dream. I'm sure she is fine."

She was already on her way to the shower, she had to get showered, dressed and go see her in person.

"No, it was too real and I've learned that in my world, that can be dangerous. Henry, I was so ugly to her.." Vicki sobbed softly.

Henry went to her and held her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his bare chest. He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head.

Her cell phone ringing made Vicki jump.

She dove for it, hoping it was her mother.

She mouthed.."thank God.." to Henry and smiled and nodded. She was wiping the tears from her face when she flipped it open to answer it.

"Hey mom, I was just..." she stopped, her face fell.

"What..yes..okay Pierre..we'll be there in no time." She slammed her phone shut, threw it across the room and screamed.

"AHHHHHH!! I told you ..she's gone!! Someone took her..."Vicki was shaking uncontrollably.

Henry scooped her up and carried her to the shower. He had to calm her down.

She began beating his chest, flailing her arms and legs.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!!"

He plopped her into the shower, turning the water on full force. Thankfully, she had already disrobed before the phone rang or her clothes would have gotten wet.

"HENRY!! STOP IT!! LET ME..." he stifled her scream with a kiss. He had climbed in with her and she still fought him, pounding his chest.

She finally relaxed...who could resist that kiss? Not even an angry Vicki could.

She melted into him, kissing him back with full force. When she pulled away, breathing heavily, her eyes were silver. Henry wasn't sure it was passion, anger or both but he smiled down at her moving a wet strand of hair from her face.

"I hate when you do that.." smiling back at him, lying of course.

"Are you calmed down now?"

"Yes, thank you but I've got to hurry. The more time that goes by, the chances..." she trailed off, getting under the shower to wash her hair. Henry was ripe with desire but knew this was not the time.

Vicki felt helpless, she had been rather selfish with her mother and now she was gone.

She felt the sting of tears behind her eyes but refused to let them fall. She was not going to cry, she was going to find her mother. After she finished washing her hair, with Henry washing her back for her very tenderly and romantically, she turned to face him.

He could smell her desire. She looked into his eyes, knowing he was restraining himself, she was having a difficult time not giving in to her own lust right now.

'Promise..we'll finish this later.." Henry nodded in understanding. Definitely later..

When Vicki and Henry arrived at the hotel, Pierre was waiting for them in the lobby. He explained that he had_ persuaded_ the clerk to let him view the surveillance tape. All he saw was a large man, in all black, enter through the front doors. He said there was no exit path.

"Fire escape.." Vicki said heading for the elevators. They got on with Pierre pushing the top floor button, the honeymoon suite. Damn!! Vicki really felt bad now. She crossed her arms over her chest, taking a cop stance. Old habits...

Pierre glanced over at Vicki, sensing her uneasiness.

"It is okay, Victoria, it is not your fault."

Vicki shifted her feet.

"I know but we had words today and I..well, I feel sorry for the fucker who has her." Vicki cleared her throat as she said it.

Pierre smiled.

"What?" Vicki frowned at him.

"It is nothing. Marjory told me that you are very, how shall I say it..forthcoming?"

"That's one way to put it." Henry added.

Vicki punched him making him stumble back and laugh at her.

The doors opened and Vicki stomped out ahead of them, her fists balled up at her sides.

She walked down to the ice machine. She looked at the spilled ice bucket, "I'm so sorry mom," she whispered to herself.

Both men watched her with keen interest. She was in full investigation mode, her eyes sweeping over the scene. They had not called the police, not yet. Pierre did not want undue attention drawn to them.

Vicki bent down, running her hands lightly over the carpet trying to pick up traces of anything. If there was anything magical used, she could at least sense that. Nothing.

She stood up and as she did, something glinted off of the ice machine.

It was a slimy residue. She bent over, sniffing it. It smelled sweet. She called the men over, asking them to smell it and see if they could determine what it was. Her senses were not as good as theirs.

Pierre stumbled back, Henry kept him from falling.

"What? What is it Pierre?" Vicki asked hoping for a miracle.

"It is a substance used to put vampires to sleep. To render them helpless for a bit. I have not seen it in many years. Have you Henry?"

Henry nodded no. Pierre said it was used in dark magic, it was called Sweet Dreams. Henry frowned at the dark magic reference.

"Some name." Vicki snickered.

Something evil had been here. Something wicked had taken Marjory.

Something was about to have their ass killed by Vicki Fitzroy...

The door to the room opened.

Marjory immediately knew who it was when she saw him.

"What..where have you been? I thought..I thought you were gone a long time ago." She stood there defiant, her hands on her hips.

He looked her over. She was stunning, young and beautiful. She had never looked so good.

He sniffed, he felt the growing life within her. He circled her, sniffing her as he did. She stiffened but never moved. She would net let him know how angry she was.

"Well, my little queen, it's been so long." he hissed out at her.

"You will be sorry." she hissed right back, her fangs slipping, her eyes bleeding to black.

"Oh, it is YOU who will be sorry." he said laughing.

"Wait until Vicki finds us..and my husband for that matter. But if I were you, I'd be more frightened of her." she said through clenched teeth and fang.

He was only inches from her face, "I can't wait until she does..."

She lunged at him only to be knocked backward onto the bed.

"I don't want to hurt you yet. I need your baby's essence so you will be kept alive for now..until she comes...then you both will be mine..you and Vicki.."


	13. Chapter 13

Vicki was furious. They were no closer than when she got the call earlier.

"Did you hear anything at all Pierre?" she asked in earnest, hoping his hearing had picked something, anything up.

"No, I was in the shower, the water running. " He hung his head. Vicki knew he was upset, she could sense his anger just beneath the surface. Henry had told Vicki that Pierre was over six hundred years old. Just how much older he didn't say.

"Okay, well...let's go then." Vicki said getting up from the hotel bed where they had been sitting.

"Where?" Henry asked.

"Out of the fire escape. We're going to try and pick up a trail." Vicki announced as she started toward the window where the fire escape was located.

Just then her cell rang. She didn't recognize the number.

"Vicki Fitzroy."

"Hmmm, Fitzroy is it? Well, Vicki Fitzroy, if you want your mother back, you need to do as I say.." the male voice hissed.

Vicki froze, her face full of anger.

"Where is she you bastard?" she yelled into the phone.

He laughed, "Anger..I love it!! Come to 1331 Crossroad Ave." Disconnected.

Vicki screamed into the mouthpiece of her phone, slammed it shut and was about to throw it again when Henry grabbed her wrist, taking the phone from her.

Her nostrils were flaring, her breaths coming in fast ragged pants.

"Vicki, can we not destroy our electronics please?"

'Whatever!" She spat out stomping toward the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked, motioning Pierre to follow them.

Vicki told them what the man had said. Pierre's eyes bled black, his fangs extended and he growled.

"Pity him if he hurts my Marjory." Vicki shot him a look-HIS Marjory. She couldn't think about how that made her feel right now, she had her mother to worry about.

"She will kill you, you know." Marjory told the man, standing defiantely with her arms across her chest. She was still vamped out, on alert.

"Well, we'll see won't we." He said touching her hair.

She hissed at him and backed away.

He smiled a half-cocked smile.

"You never acted like that before, what's changed Marjory?" She just glared him. Be damned if she would give him the satisfaction.

He moved closer to her, his hot vile breath on her face. She turned her head and closed her eyes. He pressed her into the wall, his excitement plainly felt against her leg. She was disgusted.

"What's the matter, you'll fuck the vampire? Why not me? I have so much power now. I embraced my gift. You.." he said trailing a finger along her jaw, "you embraced that vulgarity of being a vampire, a predator, you are dead..but I can make you alive again. Immortal, just give in to me." He licked her face and at that, she whirled around and slapped him hard.

He growled at her, picking her up by the throat. Her feet were dangling in the air, she was grabbing at his hand, struggling.

He finally dropped her, she was clutching her neck and panting. She rolled her eyes up at him from the floor.

"I need you alive for the ritual..you're safe for now." He turned to walk away.

With a hoarse voice, she rasped out, "I think I'll Vicki to kill you slowly.."

Henry was driving as fast as he could, with Vicki wanting him to drive faster.

"Getting pulled over will not help us right now. It will only draw attention to us." Henry scowled. He understood Vicki's anger and frustration. He was concerned for her safety and that of the baby's as well, but he knew right now all she could think about was saving her mother so there was no piont to pushing her.

When they pulled up at the old house, it looked plain and unassuming. It looked lived in but no taken care of. There was something familiar about it to Vicki. She couldn't place her finger on it.

Vicki opened her door cautiously knowing it could be a trap.

She turned to the vampires, "Do you hear or sense anything?"

"Yes, three heartbeats, one is Marjory's" Pierre stated, knowing it by the sound and rhythm. Henry could hear Vicki's heartbeat speed up.

"Oh, no you don't" Henry said, grabbing her as she started to make for quick exit.

"My mother is in there! Some crazed unknown man is going to kill her!" Vicki's eyes were silver and seemed to be shooting daggers at Henry.

"I know, but if you bust in there like the five-o, he'll hear us immediately. It could be a trap." Henry stared her down, some things he was not going to relent on and Vicki knew it.

"Fine." she said throwing her hands up.

"What the hell do you want to do then?" She said crossing her arms and huffing.

"Let us walk the perimeter, YOU stay in the car," he said pointing at her.

"I'm not a child Henry," Vicki shot back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Please, could you fight later? Marjory is in there," Pierre looked distraught. Vicki agreed to stay in the car. Pierre exited the vehicle. Henry turned to exit, then turned back. He grabbed Vicki by the neck, pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I love you," he told her then left.

"I love you too," she whispered after his dark figure walking up to the side of the house.

Vicki lay her head back in the seat. She closed her eyes, silently praying her mother was okay. She would tell her that she really was okay with her being married and pregnant.

Vicki heard a noise.

"Henry, that was fa.." her door flung open, the lock broken in the process and a man yanked her out.

He scream was stifled by his hand, he hissed into her ear.

"This has been a long time coming Victoria, did you miss me?" he said with an evil laugh.

Vicki's eyes widened in horror..."Dad?"


	14. Chapter 14

Henry and Pierre met at the back of the house. Speaking only through their minds so as to be quiet, they decided to go back for Vicki.

When Henry rounded the corner, he saw the Jag's door had been ripped off. He swirled around eyes bleeding immediately.

"Vicki!" he yelled his eyes searching the night. Pierre was doing the same. Henry sniffed the air searching for her scent.

"Let's go." Henry said running toward the house. They had to be in there. As they got closer, Henry heard Vicki's heartbeat. It was beating wildly.

They both burst into the house not caring that they were as loud as bulls in a china closet.

"Vicki!!" "Marjory!" They each took turns yelling for their wives.

They heard screams from below the house. They ran in that direction.

"You bastard!" Marjory spat out at Vicki's father, Robert Nelson. She reached out for Vicki putting a protective arm around her.

Vicki was still in shock. She hadn't seen her father in over twenty years. She certainly didn't expect to see him like this. Hell, she never expected to see him at all. She could have cared less.

"Now, I have my two women together," he said maliciously.

That statement tore through Vicki, causing her eyes to slip along with her fangs, she was enraged.

"WE are not your women. Never have been, never will be," she said inching toward him. Marjory had a hand still on her arm, trying to contain her daughter.

"MMMM..why Vicki, I sense life in you too..are you with child?" Oh, this would be twice as sweet.

"Fuck you!" Vicki spit at him as she said it.

"Victoria! Spitting is not ladylike!" Marjory reprimanded her.

"Sorry mom.." said Vicki never taking her eyes off of her DNA donor. That's what she thought of him. He certainly was not her father. He couldn't begin to hold a match to the kind of father Henry was. She was angry and hurt all at the same time, not a good combination for him.

"I see you've brought her up well, Marjory." Robert said his voice dripping with disdain.

"Fuck you Robert!" Marjory hissed at him.

"I see it runs in the family. Poor upbringing. I should have taken her with me." He was making some kind of concoction that smelled horribly bad to the two women.

"As I recall, Robert, you didn't want her remember? You couldn't accept your gift and you just knew she would have it too. She is evil remember?" Marjory finished.

"Yes, well, I soon discovered the errors of my ways. I found that by embracing my magic, all could be mine. Immortality, money, women anything at my disposal. I was a fool for so many years but these last few have been wonderful. Now, to please my master, I will only need a small sacrifice, actually two, you're unborn babies. As soon as I kill you both, I'll drink your blood and become a most powerful sorcerer."

He continued, "I had originally only intended on using Marjory as bait for you Victoria but when she came here and I felt her pregnancy, well, I couldn't believe my luck. And now you, also with child!" He closed his eyes breathing in deeply.

Vicki was horrified.He was talking of killing his own child, his unborn grandchild, as if it were as simple as taking out the trash. Her father, who possessed the same magic as she and Maggie, had gone to the dark side.

"So you're kinda like Darth Vader huh?" Vicki shot at him using her witty rapport.

Robert laughed.

"Such the little comedian. Oh, Vicki, Vicki dear. So naive. You have so much power and yet, you waste it. Let me guess, you have this little life with children and a husband...blah, blah, blah." He shook his head laughing to himself. He was oblivious of Henry's true nature. He either hadn't paid attention to them or he didn't care, she wasn't sure which but this could be advantageous.

Marjory and Vicki looked at one another. They held hands, Vicki hoping to create a protective force around them. Vicki's magic was always stronger when she was pregnant. She didn't know if it would engulf Marjory too but it was worth a shot.

"Uh, uh uh...I know what you are going to try and it won't work down here. I've coated the walls with a something special just to keep all of the good magic out and the bad magic in."

What the hell..couldn't hurt to try could it?

Vicki pulled from the very depths of her and pushed out her magic, squeezing Marjroy's hand. Robert was thrown back onto the ground.

It worked..for a minute at least.

But how long would it hold...


	15. Chapter 15

Upon entering the house, Henry and Pierre immediately ran into the man who had taken Marjory. He was huge. He looked like a black mountain looming before them. Pierre was furious at him for taking Marjory, that was apparent.

"You can't go down there," the man gruffed out trying to block their way. They moved one way, he moved with them.

This took place multiple times until finally, Henry asked if he wanted to waltz. The man never cracked a smile.

"Pierre, would you like to do the honors or shall I?" Henry asked smiling at the other vampire.

"Thank you Duke, it would please me to do so," Pierre said politely nodding back to Henry.

The big stupid man stared between the two.

"What are you talking about? I must do as the father says or I don't get my prize."

The vampires shot each other a look, they needed to get information out of him.

With vampire speed, Henry had him by the throat, using his powers of persuasion upon him.

"You will tell me what is going on here, all of it, now." Henry hissed at him.

"Robert Nelson is my boss. He says if I bring him the pregnant vampire, I can have her blood when he is done with his daughter. He needs his daughter's blood to become a master demon, to rule on earth. He turned his light magic to dark magic."

Henry dropped the big man on the floor in a heap.

Pierre then went to the man. He so badly wanted to rip his throat out for even thinking those thoughts. He would be no better than him though, so he decided to do something much worse.

He sat him up,"You will leave here never to return. You will remember nothing. You will go and work in a circus, cleaning up elephant dung for the rest of your life. You will wear a tutu everyday while you work."

Henry laughed out loud. That was quite a punishment. The man got up and walked out still in a trance.

"Think that will last?" Henry asked Pierre watching the man as he left.

"For at least a month. Then, he will still remember nothing, but he will not wear the tutu anymore." Pierre was still angry.

Henry put his hand on his shoulder, "I know how you felt, I could sense it and I wouldn't have thought less of you."

"No, but Marjory would," Pierre motioned to Henry to follow him down the stairs.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Marjory still held Vicki's hand, Robert slowly getting up.

"I need your blood, or rather Vicki's blood. But since you are both with child, it will make it much better for me. New life, so sweet and tasty." He licked his lips as he said it. Vicki started to pull away, Marjory held tight not wanting to break the connection.

Vicki's eyes were flitting over the room. She noticed a glint and realized it was a dagger, lying on a table right behind Robert. He was going to use it to kill them.

Vicki had other ideas. But could she kill her own father?

He wasn't her father, she had to remind herself that he was just a sperm donor, nothing more.

Suddenly, there were images of him with her going through her head. Good images, ones of him playing with her, she was laughing. It was making Vicki sick.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD DAMMIT!" she screamed at him.

"Oh..tsk,tsk little one don't you want to see all the good times we had? Remember when you loved me so much, so naive.." Robert taunted.

Vicki was seething. Oh, yeah...she would have no problem digging that knife into his chest.

Henry and Pierre burst through the door, splintering it. Vicki and Marjroy ducked the flying debris, covering their heads and faces. Marjroy hugged her daughter close, whispering in her ear.

"_Vicki, I"m so sorry.." _

Vicki shook her head, telling her she had nothing to be sorry for. Vicki was the one who was sorry and Robert was going to be sorry.

But now, with Henry, Pierre, Marjory and Vicki all together...who gets to kill the bastard??


	16. Chapter 16

Robert, upon seeing the two vampires enter the room said," Hail, Hail the gang's all here! How sweet it is! This will be so much better, all of this evil power."

"We are not evil, you are the one who is evil," hissed Pierre.

Pierre and Henry were circling him. Robert was unfazed. He was invincible he told himself.

"You think you frighten me?" Robert told them.

"No, we are just waiting for the right moment, " Henry said.

"So, you are Henry I take it? Vicki has a vampire too. Too bad, she is tainted as well," Robert humphed.

"Why do you say that? They are not evil!" Marjory insisted.

"They are dead, no soul."

"That is not true." Vicki said through gritted teeth, she hated her father before but now, there was no description for what she felt. Deep, deep down, she felt pain but that would never surface. Only hatred and right now, she was blind with it. She had to get to the dagger.

"Victoria, I always pictured you as the white picket fence person, not with some vile soul-less creature, now impregnated by him too," Robert said scathingly.

"Shows you how well you don't know me, too bad, we coulda had great times daddy dearest." Vicki said back to him, narrowing her eyes.

She had let go of her mother's hand feeling more secure with the two men in the room.

"It would be best for you to go now, we will spare you if you leave and never return," Pierre said, ever the diplomat.

"Like hell we will!" Vicki and Marjory said in unison.

They looked at each other then back to the men.

"Yes, that would be like you vampire, witless," Robert said, moving around to the concoction that was now putrid.

"You don't know me, but I do know your family." Pierre was trying to maintain a level of calm.

"Apparently, since you fucked my wife and got her pregnant," not a smart thing to say.

Pierre was seething, boiling, on the verge of explosion. Marjory had to hold Vicki back, Henry was watching very closely.

Robert was thrilled he had brought that reaction.

"She is no longer your wife. I watched over them for many years after you were gone, making sure they were okay. I never stopped loving Marjory. I have never been with one such as she. Your daughter is wonderful. You missed out on a family that I loved from afar. I watched to make sure no harm came to them, until Henry came, then I had to find a new territory. I was saddened by this, I missed them terribly. When the chance to change came along, I knew it was a gift from God, you see we do have souls. You are foolish to believe otherwise. But I am here now and although I have not killed in many years, I will gladly do so now."

Vicki was flabbergasted. She hadn't known all of this. She looked to her mother and Marjory just nodded in agreement. Pierre had watched over her, protected her, probably seen her do things in her teen years her mother would have killed her for if she had known she was doing. Pierre had been more of a father to her than her own had. He surely must have known about her stubborness, being strong-willed and yet, he still loved her and her mother. She had misjudged this whole situation.

"You are so sappy vampire," Robert was just asking for a slow kill, "there is no such thing as a "family" only bodies, with power."

"I was so foolish, wasting it while I was younger." Robert was acting as if he were in total control.

"I will give you one chance, " Pierre was offering him an exit.

Robert Nelson laughed at him.

"I think not! I need Victoria's blood. I hated her when she was born, hated what she might become. Now, I am grateful that little seed took. Her blood will be very useful. With the fetus growing inside of her, well that makes it all the more powerful."

Vicki was so enraged at how he talked about her as if she were nothing. What Vicki couldn't and didn't know was that Pierre was even more enraged. Henry was ready to take him out too. He was sickened by the way he talked about his own child and unborn grandchild.

Pierre's face and mood altered drastically.

"You do not speak of my daughter that way."

"You're daughter? She is my daug.." Robert hadn't been able to finish, it's a little difficult to speak when your throat has been slashed.

In slow motion, or that's how it seemed to Vicki and the rest, Pierre's sharp as razors nails slashed across Robert's throat, tearing a perfect line, spewing blood out from the wound.

Robert grabbed for his neck, gurgling, mouthing the word no, no over and over.

Robert slumped to the ground bleeding to death.

Vicki walked over to stand over her biological father. He reached a bloodied hand up to her. He mouthed "help me" but Vicki just turned her head away.

She rushed over to Henry melding herself into his body.

Pierre rushed to Marjory. They embraced and kissed chastely.

"I am so sorry, I was not there to protect you." Pierre stroked Marjory's hair, similar to how Henry did Vicki's.

"But you are here now," She purred back, nuzzling his chest.

"Get a room," Vicki told them jokingly.

Robert's gurgling noises stopped, a bright light came from his body. The four shielded their eyes from it. There was a loud noise, then nothing but smoke.

Vicki stared at it for a moment then back up at Pierre.

"Thank you, Pierre," she said quietly. Vicki was a mish-mash of emotions at this very moment. In one night, she had found out she had two fathers, one who was evil and cold and the other, who was kind and gentle.

"Pierre, I"m sorry if my reception was less than warm," Vicki apologized, something she didn't do often with those she didn't know well.

"Not necessary, Victoria," he smiled at her so genuinely, "I know you well. It was expected."

The four trudged upstairs, but not before grabbing the dagger. Henry said he was going to destroy it.

"Like you destroyed the..." Henry stopped her.

"Can we not go over that again?"

Vicki put he arm around his waist and leaned into him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She kissed him on the cheek, "Let's get out of here."

As they walked toward the jag, with Henry shaking his head at the door that had been torn away, Vicki turned to look back at the house.

"Mom, I remember. This house, we used to live here didn't we?" Marjory sighed and nodded yes.

"Then, that tree.."Vicki unwrapped herself from Henry and ran over to it. It was still there, a little higher up, but there nonetheless.

They all walked over to where Vicki stood.

Henry's eyes widened.

"I got a big time ass-whoopin' for defacing this tree." Vicki said triumphantly pointing to her handiwork.

There, carved in a very old tree were two things..."girls kick ass" and "I love Henry".

"Who was Henry?" Henry asked, wondering how his name could have been on Vicki's mind when she was so young.

"The little boy down the street that Vicki used to torment." Marjory answered. How ironic that the little boy's name was Henry, it was a sign Marjroy said.

"I did not torment him, mom, he liked me and I just used it to my advantage, that's all," Vicki said trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah, uh huh, like the time you convinced him that his clothes were contaminated with nuclear waste and he had to strip and run naked up and down the street to get all of the "nuclear cooties" off? " Marjory said making quotation marks as she said "nuclear cooties".

"Or how about.." Vicki stopped her mother by putting her hand over her mouth.

Vicki's face reddened, at least no one could see, she hoped. She was smiling just a little, remembering how gullible he was.

"Vicki, you know the old saying.."you pay for your raising" ?" Henry smiled at her.

Damn...she was in big trouble...


	17. Chapter 17

The ride home was a relaxed one, that is except for Henry who was clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"My car, he just had to tear up my car," he kept mumbling.

Vicki finally said,"Well opposed to tearing up your wife I suppose huh?"

She looked at him, both eyebrows raised just daring him to say something wrong.

He sighed, "You're right my love, it's just a...car." he kissed her hand as he said it but she knew he was upset.

Pierre held Marjory close to him during the ride back. Vicki turned to speak to him still in awe of what he had done.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you may" Pierre was so gentlemanly even more than Henry, if that was possible.

"Why did you call me your daughter back there?" Vicki assumed that it was to anger Robert, surely this man, whom she'd only known briefly, did not love her that much.

"Because you are Marjory's daughter, I have loved you since you were born, just as I would my own child. Does this bother you?" he asked worriedly.

"Uh, no, no. It's just surprising." Vicki answered truthfully.

"You expect that I have an ulterior motive." It was a statement rather than a question.

"I suppose, yes?" Vicki hated to admit it but yes, she was suspicious. He could simply be telling her that to please her mother.

"Allright, how about proof that I really did keep an eye on you?" Vicki thought a moment.

"Okay sure." Yeah, right.

"When you were fifteen, you were supposed to be going to a friends house for a sleepover. However, I followed you and your three friends to a club. You all had fake id's and you went in. I stayed outside, just to make sure you made it home okay."

Marjory had her eyes locked on Vicki's face and narrowed the whole time.

Henry was stifling laughter. Vicki was not sure exactly what to say.

"Could you have chosen another story?" she finally said flailing her hands a little.

"Vicki.." Marjory started.

"Mom, it's over, I'm grown with kids..what are you going to do, ground me?" Vicki was still defiant, even as a grown woman.

"No," she leaned up," but I can curse you with the hell you gave me..it's a rule you know." She was serious.

"You wouldn't dare.." Vicki shot back.

"Too late..I already did." Silence and then raucious laughter.

Pierre shook his head. He knew his life would never be dull.

Henry and Vicki dropped her "parents" off at the hotel with hugs and kisses exchanged everywhere.

"I love you mom." she said kissing her mother, " Pierre, thank you is simply not enough," she planted a kiss on his cheek and gave him a hug.

"It is plenty for me."

When Henry and Vicki arrived home, they found a note from Gwen that she had taken the kids to her family's house overnight. She had been promising them a stay there and the note said she would have them back tomorrow, when she knew Marjory and Pierre would be coming.

Vicki took the opportunity to grab Henry and start ravishing him. She had promised him to finish later, it was later she reminded him.

"You wanna start in the shower?" She asked, teasing him. She was strolling to the bedroom, slowly taking her clothes off as she went.

Henry was undressing as well, he was fully swollen as he walked out of his jeans.

"Nothing like a good fight to get me going," she whispered into his ear as he closed in on her. He picked her up and carried her into their shower. Kissing ensued. He set her down quickly, turning the shower on a comfortable setting.

Vicki was exlporing his mouth with her tongue, licking his lips and then going down to his neck. She bit and licked alternately making him moan. He used his fingers to roll her nipples in between them, making her moan and shudder. He used one hand to reach down and slip fingers within her wet center, she was already tight and dripping. He pumped her several times, causing her to throw her head back, crying out. He bent down to take her breast, now engorged with pleasure, in his mouth. He sucked hard on it, she pushed his head down onto her breast in the rhythm to his suckling. She stopped him by pulling him to her mouth. He bit her lip just enough to make her open her mouth to him. Softly, he ran his tongue over hers, swirling it, darting in and out. She shoved him onto the bench of their shower, dropping to her knees in front of him. She had made him install a rubber mat for just these occassions. She spread his legs, rolling her eyes up at him to see him throw his head back in anticipation. She licked the insides of his thighs one, then another. Just that sensation alone caused him to quiver and throb. She got to his sack, taking one ball in her mouth at a time, rolling it around with her tongue.

"Vicki.." he whispered, pulling her mouth up to his rock-hard member.

She flicked her tongue up the shaft, making him jump and cry out. She moved up, taking him fully in her mouth very quickly and rubbing down on him with her stiffened tongue. He put his hands in her hair and growled out a growl of pleasure.

She continued to stroke him with her mouth, using one hand to play with his sack. He was writhing so much that he almost fell off of the shower bench. She rolled her eyes up to see him looking at her, his eyes black, his fangs extended. He matched the rhythm of her mouth with his hips. She stopped moving, he moaned when she did. She could feel him quivering with release. She used her tongue to encircle his engorged tip. It was so full of blood and excitement it was purple. She had the strong desire to bite it and drink blood from it, she could hear the blood pulsing through it. She would never bite him there, he would faint she was sure. She moved down to the inside of his thigh, biting him there instead and pushing him over the edge. He stroked himself as he came, harder and harder until he was done, grunting and growling at the same time. Vicki enjoyed watching him stroke himself, she didn't know if that was perverted or not, but she didn't give a damn, she thought it was sexy. Vicki drank from his thigh, enjoying it herself. She knew that when she took from him while he came, it increased his pleasure just as it did hers. Being pregnant made her want ot drink from him, she would never admit that she enjoyed it too.

Henry picked Vicki up and put her against the smoked glass of the shower. The shower was full of steam, in more ways than one. From the outside, all you could see was the imprints of Vicki's ass on the window, her hands spread out out to her side. She had her head thrown back while he licked and nibble her neck, down her collarbone, onto her breasts. He circled each nipple slowly, sucking it as he finished the circle. He rolled his eyes up to look at her. She was lost in the passion. She was moaning and growling, calling out his name. "Henry, Henry.." she whispered.

He licked down the center of her stomach, stopping just below her navel to stare. She looked down at him to see him smiling, then kiss her belly gently. He moved his hands behind her ass, picked her up and threw her legs over his shoulders. He was so strong she felt like nothing in his arms. He positioned himself in between her legs, she knew what was coming...her. He licked her thighs just as she had done to him. Her folds of flesh were quivering, dripping, wanting him inside of her. She kept wiggling her hips trying to get him closer to that spot that was swollen with desire.

He finally made his way there, taking her in his mouth. She cried out, yelling at him to move faster and he happily obliged. He sucked, licked and flicked Vicki over the egde. She grabbed his now wet curls as she spilled her orgasm into his mouth. He immediately bent her over the bench, pushing her legs apart and mounting her from behind. She drove down on his already hard self. He grunted with each thrust, deeper and deeper he went until he thought he would get lost inside of her. He held onto to her for balance, driving her back over into the abyss. He picked her up, pulled her off of him and turned her around causing her to gasp. He looked down at her, going toward her neck. He pushed her into the glass again, this time pulling her leg up around his. He drove the tip of him into her slowly, he was in control this way, trying to drive her mad she just knew it. Her body begged for more, for release. He slowly pulled the head of him in and out several times, then would drive deep into her several times.

This was so pleasurable for Vicki. The sensations it created in her were like nothing else she had experienced with a man. Vicki felt the orgasm build, several small ones came then the big one she knew was on the edge was building. Henry started driving into her, non-stop.

She called to him to drive harder. He drove as hard as he could without sending them through the glass of the shower. When he felt her become wet and tight, he took that favorite vein into his mouth, piercing every so gently. He brought her several times before the big release for both of them. It always amazed Vicki that Henry could go so fast in such a short time, she loved it. For that matter, he kind of liked it too.

Vicki fell onto Henry's chest, wrapping her arms around his middle, scraping her fingernails gently down his back.

"I love you so much Henry, so so much."

"Are you high on love right now Victoria?" Henry teased.

"Don't spoil the moment," she said into his chest. She snuggled into him, he stroked her back, squeezing her firm ass in his strong hands. God he loved that rounded tight ass.

The fact that he had tenderly kissed her stomach, was not lost on Vicki.

She pulled back to look at him, "I'm very lucky to have you as the father of my children."

"Yes, you are." He said kissing her forehead.

"Henry, why did you stand back and wait for Pierre?" This had been bothering Vicki, usually, Henry was the first to go in for the kill when someone talked about his family.

"Because, if that had been me defending our daughter, I would have wanted to take care of things myself, not that I wasn't defending our upcoming daughter," he smiled, Vicki knew he wanted another girl," but, this was a way for Pierre to show protection for you, Marjory and his baby. Does that make sense? You aren't angry with me are you?"

Angry? Hell, she had just had mind-blowing sex, angry was not the word on her mind.

"No, just curious. You know me, kill first ask questions later.." she said, grinning.

"Yes, I know you and so does Pierre. How does that make you feel?"

"What are you, Dr. Phil?" Vicki got under the shower to clean up, pulling herself away from Henry.

How did that make her feel? She didn't know but she knew one thing, she was glad she didn't have any other life than the one she had..even if sometimes it was just a little fucked up...


End file.
